


Light of Day

by thuvia ptarth (thuviaptarth)



Series: vids by thuvia ptarth [6]
Category: Caprica (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Robots, Vividcon, baby robots, migraine triggers, music: john parish and polly jean harvey, teenage girls, vid, vidshow: premieres, vividcon premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuviaptarth/pseuds/thuvia%20ptarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear god, please send me light of day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Music:** "Civil War Correspondence (Global Communications Mix)" by John Parish and P.J. Harvey  
>  **Length:** 3:19
> 
>  **Download** : [AVI 1280x720](http://www.thuviaptarth.net/vids/thuviaptarth_caprica_lightofdayLG.zip) (103MB) | [AVI 640x360](http://www.thuviaptarth.net/vids/thuviaptarth_caprica_lightofdaySM.zip) (35MB) | [Subtitles](http://www.thuviaptarth.net/vids/thuviaptarth_caprica_lightofday.srt) (1KB)
> 
> My thanks to geekturnedvamp and rivkat for encouragement and to laurashapiro, futuransky, and hazelk for beta comments.


End file.
